The Evil on the Outside and the Good Within
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: What if Chloe was pregnant with Cal's baby when she and her friends arrived at Harper's Island? What if Wakefield really wanted it dead? How far will Cal go to protect the love of his life and their unborned child? Please R&R! I'm sure you'll enjoy!


**So, it seems that nobody has started a story like this yet so I decided too. I loved Chloe and Cal so they DON'T die in this story! The first Harper's episode I ever saw was the one where Wakefield killed Trish's dad during the rehearsal so I guess I'll start my story there… Please review. –Jen**

Chapter one: Never Wanted Any Of This

Chloe sat on the couch with her legs pressed gently up against her large stomach. She stared out the window and listen to the owls hooting and the peacocks calling for their mates out in the distance.

Her fingers drummed lightly on her stomach as she thought about what had happened only a mere two hour hours ago. Her good friend Trish's dad had been murder, his body was nearly in two equal parts. How could anyone forget the sound of a cold metal knife slicing through the hard skull and soft spongy tissue of the brain? The sickening sucking sound as the knife was being removed from the body. How could anyone live after watching that happen to their loved one?

Her hand stroked down the side of her stomach which held the sacred treasure. Her child. Cal's child. Their child.

Chloe felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She jumped and turned around ready to face whoever was standing there. She sighed when she saw the reassuring face of her boyfriend Cal.

"Oh my God, for a minute there I thought you were Wakefield." Chloe laughed nervously.

"How are you doing?" Cal asked placing a hand on his very pregnant girl friend's stomach.

"We're fine." She sighed, "How's Trish?"

Cal sighed and sat down beside Chloe, "Very shaken up at the moment. I'm not quite sure if she's ready to see her father yet and quite frankly I'd rather not have seen what I did. I'm use to alive people not dead."

Chloe nodded and rested her head on Cal's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door.

Chloe's head shot up. Cal looked at the door worriedly.

"Stay here." He whispered picking up a bat as he walked towards the door.

Chloe watched her boyfriend with frightened eyes, her hands clutching stomach as to protect their child.

"Who's there?" Cal asked in a strong but slightly frightened voice.

"It's me Madison. Please let me in." the girl begged.

Cal rolled his eyes in relief, "Madison." He mumbled.

Chloe relaxed her tense position.

Cal set down the bat and opened the door. Madison walked in and settled down beside Chloe.

"Trish's dad is dead right? Mommy, Abby, and Trish wouldn't say anything. They think I'm a baby." Madison frowned.

Chloe nodded, "Yes sweetheart he died."

Madison nodded, "I thought as much."

Her eyes traveled to where Cal was standing at the door, "Do you deal with dead people at your job?"

Cal looked at the little girl. Sometimes she had a way of really creeping him out.

He shook his head, "I'm use to the living not the dead though, I had to deal with corpses in med school."

Madison looked down to the floor, "Why does Wakefield like to kill people?"

Chloe removed an arm from her stomach and placed it around Madison, "Honey, we aren't sure this is Wakefield."

Madison frowned, "But ALL the grownups have been talking about him and when I ask about him they say that he's dead. So when I'm not around he's alive but when I AM around he's dead… Why does everyone think I'll be afraid?! I'm NOT afraid of him! I could kill him! I COULD! I COULD!"

"Madison sweetheart, don't say that. It's not nice to want to kill people even if we know they deserve it." Chloe said calmly.

Madison sighed, "Trish is really sad. They think JD did it but he's my friend! He'd NEVER do that to Trish."

Chloe looked to Cal, "Sweetheart, do you know where JD is?" she asked Madison without moving her eyes away from Cal.

Madison let out a huff, "Why does everyone assume I know where he is?! I don't! He didn't tell me… Chloe, did I do something wrong? Should I not have made friends with JD?! He's nice to me. He let me play with his fire crackers. Maybe if I ask daddy he'll get me some."

Chloe shook her head, "Honey, everyone is just really scared about what's going on. They don't mean to be asking you the same questions over and over again. It's just…well…the suspects seem to have a liking for you…"

Madison smiled, "I AM pretty likable."

Chloe kissed Madison's forehead, "Yes you are."

Madison smiled, "I'm gonna go back to mommy now. Thanks for actually listening to me Chloe. You're gonna be a great mommy."

Chloe smiled. To be told she'd be a great mom brought joy to her heart. "Cal, go with Madison and make sure gets back to her mom safely."

Cal walked over and handed the bat to Chloe. Chloe looked down confused, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Cal shrugged, "Ah…well…if someone unwanted comes in here you can use this to give them a few pokes to scare them away."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "Wow, gee thanks."

Cal kissed Chloe's cheek, "I'll be right back."

Chloe watched as her boyfriend and Madison disappeared down the hallway.

She sighed and stared back out the window. The cool wind made the curtains ruffle. She closed her eyes leaned her head back and sighed. It felt good. Chloe opened her eyes and saw she wasn't alone in the room. A dark figure stood in the shadows of the room.

Chloe felt her heart begin to race. She closed her eyes and opened them back up. The figure was gone. A wave of relief swept over her. It couldn't have been him…could it?

Chloe shook her head and sighed, "You're just tired Chloe… You need a whole lot of sleep that's all…" She mumbled to herself.

Little did Chloe know she was in more danger than she realized...

**So? What'd you think of chapter one?? Please review. IDK what the baby is yet but he will be born on the island…**


End file.
